Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored
| format = * Digital download * streaming * 7" * cassette | studio = MXM Studios (Los Angeles, California; Stockholm, Sweden) Wolf Cousins Studio (Stockholm, Sweden) | genre = * Trap-pop * R&B | length = | label = Republic | writer = * Ariana Grande * Max Martin * Ilya Salmanzadeh * Savan Kotecha * Kandi Burruss * Kevin Briggs | producer = * Max Martin * Ilya | prev_title = 7 Rings | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Rule the World | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" (stylized in all lowercase) is a song recorded by American singer Ariana Grande for her fifth studio album Thank U, Next (2019). The song was written by Grande and Savan Kotecha alongside its producers Max Martin and Ilya Salmanzadeh, with Grande serving as a vocal producer. It contains an interpolation of the song "It Makes Me Ill" by American boy band NSYNC, written by Kandi Burruss, Kevin Briggs, thus both are also credited as songwriters. The track was released by Republic Records as the third and final single from the album on February 8, 2019, the same day the album was released. Its music video, directed by Hannah Lux Davis, accompanied its release the same day. "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" reached number one in Greece, Ireland, New Zealand, Slovakia, and the United Kingdom. Background and release "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" was announced as part of the Thank U, Next track listing on January 22, 2019. The track replaces "Remember", a song previously planned to be on the album, but Grande felt that it was too personal for her to release. A snippet of the song was uploaded via Instagram on January 23, 2019. On February 5, three days before the album's release, Grande announced that the song would serve as the album's third single. Composition The song is in the key of C minor, has a tempo of 170 bpm, and is in 4/4 time. The verse and chorus uses a 2 chord vamp with two measures each of C minor and F minor, while the pre-chorus uses the progression Eb-%-Dm-G7. Commercial performance In the United States, "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" debuted at the runner-up position of number two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 behind her own "7 Rings", becoming Grande's 13th top ten single on the chart. With this single at number two, "7 Rings" at number one and "Thank U, Next" at number three all simultaneously, Grande became the first artist to monopolize the top three on the chart since the Beatles in 1964, making herself the first solo artist and the first female artist to do so. The track also entered the Streaming Songs and Digital Songs charts at number two, lodging 59.2 million first week streams and 36,000 digital downloads sold within its first week, respectively. In its second week on the Hot 100, "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" fell to number eight, however gradually rebounded up the chart following increased radio support. On the ''Billboard'' Mainstream Top 40, "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" debuted at number 26 on the chart issue dated February 23, 2019, eventually reaching a peak of number three in its eleventh week on the magazine. Additionally, on May 4, 2019, "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" became Grande's third consecutive number one single of 2019 on the Dance Club Songs chart. Similarly in Canada, "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" debuted at number two on the Canadian Hot 100, behind her own "7 Rings". In the United Kingdom, "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart with 85,000 combined sales, dethroning Grande's other single "7 Rings" and becoming her overall fifth number-one single on the chart. Grande made history by becoming the first female artist to replace herself at number one on the chart. With both this single and "7 Rings" in the top 2, Grande also became the second female artist to occupy the top two spots on the chart since Madonna in August 1985. She also became the first female artist to achieve three chart-topping singles in under 100 days and fourth artist overall after Elvis Presley, John Lennon, and Justin Bieber. The song fell to number two the following week, with "7 Rings" reclaiming the number one position, thus becoming the first artist in the chart's history to self-replace for two consecutive weeks. In Ireland, the song debuted at number one on the Irish Singles Chart, becoming Grande's fifth single to top the chart, and making her the female artist with the second most number ones in the 2010s decade, behind Rihanna. She became the first person to replace themselves since Ed Sheeran in 2017, and also the second female artist since Britney Spears to achieve four number ones on the chart in less than a year. Music video Background The music video for the song accompanied its release the same day as the album, premiering on Grande's YouTube channel. It was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and features Riverdale actor Charles Melton and model Ariel Yasmine. Synopsis The video begins with Grande, wearing a blonde wig, arriving in a club. She sees Melton and his girlfriend, Yasmine, who looks similar to Grande herself, wearing her signature ponytail, arriving at the club and dancing together. The couple notice Grande staring at them and invite her to dance with them, which she proceeds to do so intimately. Later that night, the couple share drinks with her at the bar and invite her to their house party the following night, although Grande is envious of their romance. The next night, Grande arrives at Melton and Yasmine's house party, wearing her normal hairstyle and a black outfit similar to Yasmine's, startling Melton. She follows the couple around the house, with both Melton and Yasmine staring at her separately without the other knowing, and watches as the couple kiss in front of her poolside and at the lounge. At one point, Grande stares at herself in the bathroom mirror, only for Yasmine to appear instead of her own reflection. By the video's end, Melton and Yasmine are together at one side of the pool while Grande is alone at the other side watching them. She proceeds to lean towards Melton and seems to make a move on him, but suddenly turns towards Yasmine and they lean in to kiss (though the video cuts to black before they do). Track listing * 7-inch vinyl – cassette # "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" (explicit) – 3:10 # "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" (edited) – 3:10 Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the album's liner notes. Recording * Recorded at MXM Studios (Los Angeles, California; Stockholm, Sweden) and Wolf Cousins Studios (Stockholm) * Mixed at MixStar Studios (Virginia Beach, Virginia) * Mastered at Sterling Sound (New York City, New York) Management * Published by Universal Music Corp./GrandAri Music (ASCAP), MXM — administered by Kobalt — (ASCAP), Wolf Cousins (STIM), Kandney Music/Air Control Music/EMI April Music and SheK 'Em Down Music/BMG * Contains a sample from "It Makes Me Ill", written by Kandi Burruss and Kevin Briggs, published by Kandney Music/Air Control Music/EMI April Music and SheK 'Em Down Music/BMG Personnel * Ariana Grande – vocals, songwriting, vocal producer * Max Martin – songwriting, producer, bass, drums, keyboards, programming * Ilya Salmanzadeh – songwriting, production, bass, drums, keyboards, programming * Savan Kotecha – songwriting * Kandi Burruss – songwriting * Kevin Briggs – songwriting * Sam Holland – engineer * Jeremy Lertola – assistant engineer * Cory Bice – assistant engineer * Serban Ghenea – mixing * John Hanes – mixing assistant * Randy Merrill – mastering Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Certifications }} Release history See also * List of number-one singles of 2019 (Ireland) * List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 2010s References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Song recordings produced by Ilya Salmanzadeh Category:Song recordings produced by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Ariana Grande Category:Songs written by Ilya Salmanzadeh Category:Songs written by Kandi Burruss Category:Songs written by Kevin "She'kspere" Briggs Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Savan Kotecha Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles